


Bliss

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [11]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami Sato, Alpha Korra, F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Omega Mako, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: What do you get when you combine two rutting alphas and an eager to please omega? Bliss.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, not sorry. I’ve been wanting to write something smutty for this ship ever since I first found it. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.

Mako knew something was up the moment Asami returned home. The female alpha’s scent was just a little more powerful than normal, and laced with intoxicating pheromones. She’s in a rut! He realized, bracing himself for what he knew was coming.

“There you are, baby!” Asami purred, as she entered the mansion’s kitchen. Mako had been in the process of preparing dinner, when she had gotten home. The CEO wore her usual black and red skirt suit, though without the shall over her shoulders this time. Her usually immaculate hair was slightly frazzled, and she stared at the male omega hungrily.

“Hello to you too, sweetie.” He replied, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his torso. The alpha’s height advantage allowed her to bury her face in his hair, sniffing loudly.

“Damn, baby, you smell so good!” She purred, pressing herself against him. Mako let out a needy whimper, as he felt her already stiffened cock prod into him. “Did you just get out of a shower or something?”

“No, ‘Sami, you’re just going through a rut.” The omega replied. Asami didn’t seem to hear him, beginning to grind her hips into him. Mako abandoned the meal he’d been trying to make, choosing instead to brace himself with his hands against the counter. “Easy, sweetie.” He cooed, tapping into his years of experience with negotiating with his alphas during a rut. “We can do that, if you’d like. But not here. Remember last time?”

“Unfortunately.” Asami grumbled, reaching up to play with her hair. The last time they’d tried having sex in the kitchen, Asami had managed to catch her hair on fire somehow. While her hair had grown back without issue, the incident had ruined the trio’s fantasies of kitchen-based sexual encounters. She breathed again, letting out a needy growl as she caught his scent once more. “Please, baby, I need you!”

“I know, and I promise you can have me.” He replied, his inner omega swooning at her words. Mako removed his apron, grabbed her by the hand and began to lead her upstairs. Asami became more insistent the closer they got to their bedroom. Her hands were wandering all over him, starting at his shoulders and working their way down to his waist. “Asami if you keep that up, we’re never going to make it.” Mako complained halfheartedly, as the alpha leaned in closer to him. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils, and his inner omega begged him to start undressing her.

“I don’t think I can wait that long, baby.” Asami purred, leaning down to place a kiss against his neck. The contact of her lips on his skin sent a jolt of excitement that raced down his spine and settled between his legs. The alpha’s nimble fingers reached for his belt, but hesitated. “Can I?” He nodded for her to continue. Grinning madly, Asami hurriedly unbuckled his pants and forced them down. She gripped him by the hips and hoisted him up against the wall, so his hips were level with hers. Mako let out a long groan, as she ground against him, the throbbing shaft of her cock teasing at his sex.

“Take me, please!” He begged, breathing heavily. Asami was more than happy to oblige her omega’s request. She reached down to shift her skirt up, and finally free her erection from her boyshorts. An involuntary whimper escaped Mako, as he laid eyes on the alpha’s member. Asami lined herself up with his entrance, the head of her cock resting between his folds teasingly.

“Tell me who you belong to.” The alpha demanded, her voice thick with lust. Mako whimpered, trying to force his hips towards hers, but she held him in place firmly. “Do as you’re told, my little omega.” She added, nipping at his neck playfully.

“I’m yours, Asami!” Mako whined, wrapping his legs around her waist. “Yours and Korra’s. Now please just shut up and fuck me!” The alpha laughed, then bucked her hips. He let out a loud moan, as Asami’s cock began to slide into him slowly, and he gripped onto her shoulders like a lifeline. The familiar stretching felt heavenly to the omega. “Oh, fuck yes!”

“You love taking my cock, don’t you?” Asami teased, easing herself forward until their hips met.

“Y-yes.” Mako breathed. His inner omega was silently begging that she’d just shut up and take him already, but he knew that there was no rushing Asami Sato. The alpha was turned on most by teasing, and that desire only became worse during her ruts.

“That’s right, because you’re just a good little omega aren’t you?” Asami slowly began to thrust in and out, quickly settling into a steady rhythm. Mako writhed against her, his head falling back against the wall as he let out a long moan. “Just a helpless little horny omega that loves to be fucked, aren’t you?”

“Yes, Asami!” He answered, forcing himself to begin purring, knowing how much the sound turned on his alpha. Sure enough, Asami growled low in her throat, and she surged forward to place an open mouthed kiss to the mating bite scar she’d left on his right shoulder. A similar scar was on the opposite side, left by Avatar Korra. The alpha started rocking her hips faster and harder, pressing Mako up against the wall with the force of her thrusts. “Spirits, yes! Just like that! Please don’t stop!” The omega whimpered, clawing at her shoulders.

“Hush, you needy little thing, or the people in Republic City will hear how desperate you are to be fucked.” Asami teased, as she kissed at his neck. Her ruby red lips danced across his skin lightly, occasionally parting as she nipped at his flesh gently. Mako whined and tightened his legs around her, trying to force her cock in deeper. Asami continued her relentless pace, slamming her hips into his until the sound of slapping flesh filled the hallway. Mako grunted and moaned with each thrust. “That’s it, baby, I love the sounds you make for me.”

A wave of pleasure began to build up in his core, and he tightened his grip on her. He leaned up to capture her lips with his. The familiar feeling of her ruby painted flesh dancing against his only added to the growing tension in his body. Asami’s tongue brushed against his lips, demanding entry. He parted his lips slightly, and moaned as her tongue began to explore his mouth. The alpha slid her hands over his chest, toying with his nipples through his shirt. The added sensation drove him over the edge, and he came with a shout. After two more, particularly rough thrusts, Asami came as well. The omega moaned again, as the feeling of his alpha’s cum jetted into him, stretching him even more. He squeezed his eyes shut and buried his face in her shoulder, as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

“We should probably take this to the bedroom,” Asami chuckled, once they had both regained their composure. “Before we make a bigger mess.” Mako looked down to see streams of wetness running down his thighs, mingling with Asami’s seed as it dripped down onto the carpet beneath their feet. He blushed furiously.

“I agree.”

—

After another two hours spent lost in their lust, Mako finally had to get away. The omega needed a break to relieve himself as well as to refuel, not to mention that he was starting to become sore from the overstimulation. So, after making a dozen promises that he’d be back soon, he was able to free himself from Asami’s needy touch and exited their bedroom. He sighed, leaning against the door. As much as he loved his alphas, he had to admit that their ruts could be a real challenge. At least Korra was still off on her mission. He thought, as he started down the hallway, pulling on a robe he’d grabbed on his way out of the bedroom.

Once he’d relieved himself, he ventured downstairs for something to snack on. As he was halfway down the stairs, however, he heard the front door close with a slam. He smirked, knowing that there was only one person who entered the mansion like that. Sure enough, Avatar Korra was standing in the entryway, removing her boots. She wore her usual sleeveless blue vest and loose pants, both of which looked worn from travel. She’d tied her short brunette hair in a small wolf tail.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Korra said, as Mako hurried down the last few steps. She eyed him curiously. “Uh, did I forget a special occasion again?” She asked, gesturing to his robe.

“Oh, no, sweetie, I was just helping Asami with her rut.” He replied with a small chuckle. Unable to resist any longer, he rushed forward and practically leapt into the alpha’s arms. The familiar feeling of the Avatar’s muscular frame against his own made his heart melt slightly.

“I was only gone two days.” Korra teased, laughing softly.

“Two very long days.” Mako protested, taking in a deep breath of her scent. He froze. An all too familiar aroma of pheromones mingled with Korra’s usual smell of sea salt and earth. “Uh, Korra, are you going through a rut too?” He asked, feeling slightly nervous. One rutting alpha was a challenge, but two? While his inner omega was absolutely thrilled by the thought, the logical part of his brain was having a mild panic attack.

“I’m sorry, babe, it literally just started the moment I stepped through the door.” The Avatar sighed, placing him back on his feet, and stepping away awkwardly. He tried and failed not to glance at her crotch. A tell-tale bulge was already beginning to show. “I can just close myself up in a spare bedroom, if you don’t think you can handle us both.” She offered, a look of concern crossing her face. Mako couldn’t help but smile. That was Korra for you, even when her alpha physiology was demanding that she hump the nearest thing with a pulse, she was still far too polite to allow her urges to control her.

“It’ll be okay, sweetie, I promise.” He said gently, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss her. Korra laced her fingers in his hair, as she deepened the kiss. Her free hand went to his lower back, pulling him against her roughly. He moaned at the contact, since the thin robe did little to protect him from feeling her growing erection against his skin. The Avatar’s scent enveloped him like a tidal wave and it took all of his self control to break the kiss, and step away. Korra let out a needy whine. “It’s okay, I promise that I’ll do my best to help you too. Though you’ll probably have to settle for a blow job, because I’m still a little sore.”

“Sounds great to me, sweet lips.” Korra purred. Mako blushed furiously at the nickname. She’d bestowed him with it after the first time he’d ever taken her cock in his mouth, claiming that he had the sweetest lips she’d ever felt.

“Right, well, why don’t you go wait in the living room?” He suggested. She frowned slightly, growling. “Korra, I literally just got done with Asami, I still need a few moments to recover. I’ll join you soon, I promise.” He stole one last chaste kiss, before turning towards the kitchen. The omega let out a yelp, as a firm hand smacked his ass. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Korra smirking at him playfully. The Avatar winked. He let out a long sigh when he finally stepped into the kitchen.

—

Pouring himself a tall glass of juice, he hopped onto the counter and was just about to bite into a piece of seal jerky when an idea popped into his head. Luckily, his cell phone was still where he’d left it earlier. He switched it on and dialed a familiar number.

“Hey, bro, what’s up?” Bolin said cheerily. Mako smirked, his younger brother was always so full of energy. He envied him for it, especially now.

“Oh you know, just trying to negotiate with two rutting alphas.” He replied, laughing dryly.

“Oof, that’s rough buddy.” Bolin laughed. “But why would you call me during a time like that?”

“I’m not really sure, the idea just kinda popped into my head and I went with it.” Mako said with a shrug.

“You’re trying to hide, aren’t you?” Bolin sighed. Mako heard what sounded like a door slamming from Bolin’s end of the line.

“Sometimes I swear you know me too well.” The firebender complained. “But, yes, I was absolutely trying to buy myself some time.” He added, blushing slightly.

“I love you, bro, but you’re an idiot.” Bolin laughed. “You’ve got two beautiful female alphas that love you very dearly. So what if they’re rutting? You kinda knew that was going to happen at some point, right?”

“Of course I knew that!” Mako snapped.

“So then why the hesitation?” The earthbender asked. “You know that they’d rather hurt themselves before they’d ever harm you, right?” Mako opened his mouth to reply, but Bolin was on a roll. “Look, bro, I get that it’s intimidating because you’re outnumbered. But don’t even try to deny that you’re not enjoying the extra attention, because I know you Mako, and you’re kind of a slut for attention.”

“Wow, bro, kinda harsh.” The omega complained. Though his brother had a point, he most definitely was enjoying himself.

“Oh, please, like you haven’t given me the tough love speech plenty of times before.” Bolin laughed. “I’m only saying what you’ve already been trying to tell yourself, bro. And if you’re still feeling intimidated, just try and remember that an alpha’s rut is no different than an omega’s heat. It’ll probably only last a couple of days, at most, then they’ll be back to the lovable alphas you’re used to.” The faint sound of Opal’s voice carried over the phone line. “Look, as much as I enjoy our chats, I promised Opal a date tonight. So if that’s all?”

“Yeah, that’s all-“ Mako began to reply, but was cut off when Korra peeked her head through the kitchen door, practically shouting: “Are you coming or not, sweet lips?” Bolin’s laugh was so loud that even the Avatar heard it.

“Wait, what did she just call you?” The earthbender demanded.

“Sorry, bro, gotta go!” Mako said, ending the call hurriedly, and trying to ignore the burning on his face. “Whelp, I’m never gonna live that down.”

“Well, you did promise me a blow job.” The Avatar replied, smirking.

“Fine, I’m coming!” Mako sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Not just yet, but you will be.” Korra teased.

—

Later that night, the three of them were together in their bedroom. Mako was on all fours in the center of the mattress, with Asami positioned behind him, and Korra kneeling in front of him. Both alphas were busily thrusting into their eager omega, the bed frame creaking with every movement.

“I love seeing him this way!” Asami grunted, bringing her hand down roughly on the firebender’s thigh. Korra gave a growl of agreement. Mako rolled his eyes, his mouth too full of the Avatar’s cock to voice a reply. Suddenly, Asami stiffened behind him. The feeling of the alpha’s seed spurting into him sent him over the edge of yet another orgasm. Luckily, Korra seemed to sense it, and pulled her cock from his mouth quickly. The Avatar stroked her shaft a few times, before spilling her seed over his back. She let out a series of short grunts and gasps, before collapsing onto the mattress.

“Spirits, you two are officially banned from ever rutting at the same time again!” Mako groaned, slumping down beside the Avatar. The mattress bowed, as Asami joined them.

“Oh, please, I didn’t hear any complaints earlier.” The CEO teased.

“That’s because his pretty little mouth was busy already.” Korra laughed. Mako swatted her playfully, blushing. Despite their teasing, he knew they were right. As he laid there on their bed, his body spent and sweaty. One single emotion filled his chest: complete and total bliss.


End file.
